White Teeth Teens
White Teeth Teens es una canción de la cantante neozelandesa Lorde, escrita por ella misma junto a Joel Little. Fue incluida en el primer álbum de Lorde titulado Pure Heroine siendo la novena pista a escuchar. Producción y composición La letra fue escrita por Lorde y Joel Little. Habla sobre los "Tennagers" de la escuelas secundarias y como los demás chicos los envidian. También se puede referir a que ella intentó unirse a los adolescentes pero no pudo y decidió irse por su camino tomando otro rumbo. Letra Letra original= We wouldn't be seen dead here in the day I guess you're lucky that it's dark now And if I like it, then we'll stay Impress the empress, take a shot now We got the glow in our mouths White teeth teens are out White teeth teens are up for it I know you love it when the hairpins start to drop I like your reckoning but we got our methods and there's nothing here to stop this If you want, we'll help tonight to split its seams Give the bruises out like gifts You'll get the picture of your dreams I won't be smiling but the notes from my admirers fill my dashboard just the same We got the glow in our mouths White teeth teens are out White teeth teens are up for it I know you love it when the hairpins start to drop I like your reckoning We got our methods an there's nothing here to stop this And everything works out so good I wear the robe like no one could I'll let you in on something big: I am not a white teeth teen I tried to join, but never did The way they are, the way they seem is something else, it's in the blood Their molars blinking like the lights in the underpass where we all sit and do nothing and I love it And everything works out so good I wear the robe like no one could We got the glow in our mouths White teeth teens are out Everything works out so good White teeth teens are out |-| Letra traducida= De día, no nos hubieran visto muertos. Supongo que eres tan afortunado que ahora está oscuro Y si me gusta, entonces vamos a quedarnos Impresioná a la emperatriz, toma una foto ahora Tenemos el brillo en nuestras bocas Los jóvenes de dientes blancos están afuera Los jóvenes de dientes blancos estamos para esto Sé que amas cuando las hebillas comienzan a caer Me gustan tus ajustes de cuentas Pero nosotros tenemos nuestros métodos y no hay nada que lo detenga Si quieres, te ayudaremos a separar las costuras Entregar moretones como regalos Conseguirás la imagen de tus sueños No estaré sonriendo, pero las notas De mis admiradores me llenarán de la misma forma Tenemos el brillo en nuestras bocas Los jóvenes de dientes blancos están afuera Los jóvenes de dientes blancos estamos para esto Sé que amas cuando las hebillas comienzan a caer Me gustan tus ajustes de cuentas Pero nosotros tenemos nuestros métodos y no hay nada que lo detenga Y todo funciona tan bien Usaré la túnica como nadie Te contaré algo grande: No soy una joven de dientes blancos Intenté unirme, pero nunca lo hice Su forma de ser, la forma en la que parecen Es algo más, está en la sangre Sus muelas parpadeando como las luces Del subterráneo, donde todos nos sentamos Y no hacemos nada y me encanta Y todo funciona tan bien Usaré la túnica como nadie Tenemos el brillo en nuestras bocas Los jóvenes de dientes blancos están afuera Todo está tan bien Los jóvenes de dientes blancos están afuera. Notas *Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Pure Heroine